


Never Send a Dinosaur to the Moon (In which PJ Liguori has to help a T-Rex make a skating rink on the Moon)

by piccalily0510



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaur on the Moon, KickThePJ Prompt, Skating rink on the Moon, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: PJ Liguori (KickThePJ) asked those watching his doodlestream to draw a picture of a Dinosaur on the Moon in Roller Skates.  However, I am not artistic in the least, so I wrote a ficlet instead!I hope you enjoy this small nonsense story!





	Never Send a Dinosaur to the Moon (In which PJ Liguori has to help a T-Rex make a skating rink on the Moon)

When Arthur woke up on the moon, he took a few second to orient himself, then decided that the only sensible course of action was to make one of the moon’s craters into a roller rink. 

Since Arthur was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, he needed to enlist some help from someone with functional appendages. 

“I know,” said Arthur. “I’ll call up the tiny planet explorer, PJ! I’m sure he’ll be able to help me.”

So after adjusting his intergalactic telephone, Arthur rang up PJ to ask if he was able to meet him on the moon with roller skates and tools to make a roller rink. 

“Sure!” replied PJ. “That sounds like a good time. I have been searching for another friend anyway, so I’ll be over as soon as I fix my rocket ship.”

Not knowing how long it would take for PJ to fix his ship, Arthur decided to go on a trek around the moon to find the perfect crater in which to build his roller rink. He then decided to start smoothing out the surface of the crater. 

Arthur, being a T-rex, had a vast amount of body mass. This allowed him to need only jump in order to flatten some of the smaller hills and mountains on the moon’s surface. 

PJ arrived just as Arthur was finishing up with his preparations. 

“Perfect timing, Peej!”

“Thanks for inviting me, Arthur! I can’t wait to tell my friends that I’ve skated on the moon! So… where do we start?”

“Well, I am going to turn this entire crater into the rink, so we need pour the cement. Can you mix it for me? I can’t really function with these ridiculously tiny arms!”

“Sure thing! I brought along my instant cement mix machine from the furthest reaches of space, so this won’t take too long.”

“Well they don’t call you a tiny planet explorer for nothing, I guess!!”

After the cement was mixed, PJ helped Arthur balance the cement on his head so that he could pour it from his height to spread it equally over the crater. 

After a few close calls, PJ finally decided to use his jetpack backpack to fly up above Arthur and keep track of the progress from above. He noticed a few spots that Arthur had missed and pointed these out. 

After the cement had dried, Arthur started to lace up his roller skates to try out the rink. What he didn’t remember was that on the moon, he was significantly lighter, so it was much more difficult to stop. 

After faceplanting into the crater walls a couple times, Arthur finally cried out, “OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!! WHY DO I KEEP SMACKING INTO THE WALLS?!”

Once PJ recovered from his laughter, he skated over and helped Arthur to his feet. PJ then proceeded to show Arthur that the only real way to stop your momentum on the moon was to leap into the air when you needed to stop. 

Arthur took about twenty tries in order to get the hopping-stopping technique down. However, once he had gotten the hang of it, he had no more skating issues. 

At the end of the day, PJ and Arthur decided to leave the roller rink there for other space explorers to find and use. PJ offered to give Arthur a lift to a new planet that was home to many different species of space-dinosaurs. 

Arthur readily agreed and found himself in the company of many other creatures similar to him. After profusely thanking PJ, Arthur stepped off the ship and onto his strange new planet full of other dinosaurs. 

“Well, that’s another job well done for the tiny planet explorer,” sighed PJ. “Now to get back to exterminating that sock monster inhabiting my favorite planet!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can see the video that inspired this on PJ's side channel "PJtheKick" on YouTube. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
